I'm Going To Die
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: A short story based on Tumblr user korrakun's post: "My favorite college experience is when I had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a Monster energy drink into his coffee, said 'I'm going to die', and drank the whole thing".


It was just regular day in the early morning English 101 class at the community college. Some students were actually working, others were sleeping, and a couple were spending their time discussing things completely irrelevant to the classwork. The teacher was at his desk, paying more attention to his book rather than his students, which is why only a few were actually doing work. It was not the _hardest_ class in the curriculum, mostly due to the fact they had only one big assignment for the semester, it being a ten-page research paper on whatever they chose. In fact, it was nearly impossible to get into because it was so easy and everyone wanted it for their required English class. But this morning, not everyone had shown up; there was one seat which was not filled, and a few people were rather glum at that fact.

"He's supposed to be here by now!" John pouted, sighing at the seat in front of him.

"He'll be here John, relax. He has other classes too, and since it's nearing finals time for them, he's probably just studying." Terezi said from the desk to the side of him, looking up from her notes, which were nearly more doodles than notes at this point.

"It's just not like him to miss a class. I hope he gets here, soon."

"Geez, John, by the way you're talking about him, one would think he's _your _boyfriend instead of Terezi's." Vriska piped up from behind him, grinning. John cleared his throat, his cheeks getting a little color.

"H-he's not though Vriska, I'm just a concerned friend!" John stammered, turning in his seat to look at her.

"I'm just saying." she shrugged, leaning back in her seat and putting her feet on her desktop.

"Shouldn't you be doing work, Vriska? We've got a big paper due in soon, you know." Terezi said, turning her head to look in her direction, as well.

Vriska shrugged again. "I've got eight days. That's plenty of time to pay someone to write it for me."

John was about to comment when the door opened, and a very sleep-deprived looking Karkat entered with a cup of coffee and his backpack slung over one shoulder. The teacher looked up from his book temporarily and nodded at Karkat, who returned a slight nod before going to his seat.

"Karkat, you made it! Were you studying all night, you look so tired. If you were sleep deprived, you'd be-"

"Fucking can it, Egbert, I haven't even sat down yet." Karkat mumbled, setting his bag down before sitting in his seat. He set his coffee on his desk and bent down to get something in his backpack, and John was off again.

"Glad to see your tired face here, though we're obviously not doing anything productive." Terezi said, chuckling.

"Looks like he hasn't slept in days, though. Five bucks says he won't be able to stay awake for ten minutes." Vriska said, lowering her feet from her desk and sitting straight up again.

"Do you even _have_ five bucks to bet? If so, I'm in!" John said, reaching forward and shaking her hand.

"Are you guys seriously betting on how long I can stay awake? Well, fuck you guys, watch this." Karkat said, sitting up and bringing something from his backpack. It turned out to be a can of Monster energy drink.

"No, Karkat, those things are liquid crack, and you already have coffee. Don't drink that, too, even if it is finals week and you're probably really tired..." Terezi protested; she was so against energy drinks.

There was a small _crack_ as he ignored her and popped the tab, and the three of them were silenced. John and Vriska stared, their eyes widening as they realized what he was doing. Karkat started pouring the Monster can into his cup of coffee, and two of them watched, mouths parted in fascinated disgust, as Karkat shrugged and mumbled, "I'm going to die" before he finished pouring and took a sip. His mouth twisted in slight disgust, but he swallowed and sighed.

"I fucking hate finals week."


End file.
